Dreaming of You
by WendyErrMarlee
Summary: Darth Vader's having dreams of a woman long dead, but all is not as it seems Post RotS AU
1. Waking Up

Dreaming of You

Two years post RotS AU No Vader/Obi-Wan duel

Darth Vader's having dreams of a woman long dead, but all is not as it seems

Prologue - Waking Up

Darth Vader tossed and turned in his bed, anyone who could have been watching would think he was having a nightmare. But it was the opposite, he was having an incredible dream, after all it was about his late wife. He had started dreaming of her suddenly, just a week before. They were always different, but they were always happy.

_"Anakin, you promised we would go swimming today!" He looked up to see his wife standing a little ways from him, arms full of towels. Vader nodded, remembering the promise made in last night's dream. They were once again at Padme's lake retreat on Naboo, like they had been the past six nights. _

_"Hey!" He shouted from the doorway where he was greeted with a splash of water. He ran after her as she headed back to the lake, jumping in before he could catch her. Then a pair of pale hands emerged from beneath the water, taking hold of his legs. Before he knew what was going on she had pulled him in. "You're going to pay for that." He sputtered as soon as they had floated back to the top._

_"Am I?" She asked innocently with a smirk on her beautiful face. _

_"I think you are." He kissed her, sinking his fingers into her wet hair, loving the feel of her. _

_"I have to go." She whispered pulling away._

_"Not yet. Stay just a little while longer!" He begged, they had only been together a few moments. _

_"I can't." He reached out for her, but she had disapeared._

Vader shot up, rubbing his forehead with his left hand. The dreams puzzled him, he hadn't seen her in over two years but she now haunted his dreams every night. Glancing at the clock, he knew it was time to get up, even though he'd very much like to stay in bed and return to his dreams. He had always liked dreaming of her in the fifteen years he'd known her. But this time he knew he would never see her again. He didn't deserve to ever lay eyes on her magnifcent form again, not even in the afterlife. No one who had killed an angel deserved to be among that same beauty again.

His day hadn't been short enough, his work had been stressful. Spies had informed him of a rebellion rising from the ashes of the Old Republic, but it was impossible to tell who was taking part yet. But Darth Vader had a few good ideas, ones that would be investigated as soon as they had the time. Right now he would retire, as always, he would rather dream of Padme.

_Vader pushed the bedroom door open, and saw his wife busy transferring clothing from her drawers to an open suitcase on their bed._

_"Where are you going?" He asked going further into the room they had shared over the week he had been coming here._

_"Alderaan. Since you'll be reporting to the Jedi Council and unable to protect me, I'll be staying with Bail and his family until you come get me."_

_"I thought his wife couldn't have children." _

_"They adopted a little girl about two years ago. She's adorable." He couldn't help but notice her sad tone before she began to fade away._

The Sith Lord opened his eyes yet again, disapointed by the shortest dream yet. Viceroy Organa was someone he suspected of taking part in the rebellion. Was his wife's spirit trying to guide him to them? Somehow he didn't think so, she and Bail Organa had always been friends, he doubted she would betray him. But now was the time to pay the senator a visit, and possibly put an end to this foolish rebellion. His only assignment at the time was to find as many rebels as possible and dispose of them, so there was no need to ask his master for permission to leave. By noon, Darth Vader had left his hideaway on Vjun and started the one day journey to Alderaan.

_He had just entered the palace on Alderaan to escort Padme back to Naboo when he saw her rushing down the main stairway._

_"Anakin!" She cried, a smile on her face, and he saw that she was closely followed by a little girl whom he assumed to be the princess._

_"I've missed you." He told her as they embraced, she looked up at him and the smile disapeared._

_"Who are you?" She asked trying to break free of his arms, once she did she picked the child up from her seat on the floor._

_"What do you mean? I'm your husband."_

_"No you're not, Anakin was my husband. You're Darth Vader!"_

Deep within the palace in Aldera, Padme Skywalker escaped her coma and sat up with a labored gasp.

Tell me what you think, I'll try and have the next part up soon.


	2. Forgotten

Cyranothe2nd - I like Vader in the suit too, but there is a reason I'm writing it this way. The last dream is an important part of it.

acdecnerd, purpletangerine, Abigail33 - I'm glad you like it

I would've posted earlier but I got distracted. Making sure my brother got up on time, lunch, babysitting, cleaning, dinner and shopping didn't leave alot of writing time.

Sorry this is short, I thought this chapter should end where it does.

Before I go any further I would like to add a dedication

This is dedicated to the memory of my cousin Nicole's late boyfriend, William Bryan Dick August 3, 1982 to June 19, 2005

Chapter One - Forgotten

Before Darth Vader had even set foot on the landing pad he felt something. The feeling had hit him the moment they entered the atmosphere, the sudden tremor taking his breath away. It was the Force's way of telling him he had made the right decision coming to Alderaan. When he was greeted by the Viceroy, the older man looked nervous. Curious, he probed into the ruler's mind hoping his thoughts would give him away. Instead of thoughts of the rebellion as he had hoped, he was met by something even more interesting. The only thing running through Bail's mind was _Does he know that she's here? Could he know she's awake?_

"Who's awake, Viceroy Organa?" The politician's eyes widened in fear.

Padme was met by an intense pain as she sat up, her hand flying to her head. When the pain had subsided she looked around the white room, she was laying on a hospital bed surrounded by at least a half a dozen machines. Glancing down at her arms she saw just as many IVs were protruding from her pale skin. Just when she was thinking about trying to stand, a door to her left swung opened and a woman dressed in white rushed in.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice weak and unenven.

"The palace in Aldera, Milady." She smiled, at least she knew she was safe. Laying her hands on her stomach, another question entered her mind.

"Where's my child?"

"She's here, the Viceroy and his wife have adopted her." Padme wondered what her name was, if the Organas would return custody to her, and when she would be able to see Anakin.

"If you know what's good for you, you will tell me now." Vader threatened when Bail would not answer. With brief hesitation, he spoke.

"Perhaps you should come with me before I tell you." The Dark Lord thought for a moment before nodding, following the other man's lead into the palace. "This is the makeshift hospital wing put together a little over two years ago when we received a special patient." He explained as they entered a whitewashed room, with a door on each of the other three walls. As they moved closer to the door opposite the one they had just entered, Vader noticed a control panel with two buttons between the door and the outline of a rectangle. Bail pressed the right button, the rectangle sliding up to reveal a window. Through this window he could see two women, one sitting on the edge of the bed in a hospital gown, the other dressed as a nurse. Looking closer at the patient's face, he realized who it was.

"Why was this kept from me?" But he didn't wait for an answer, immediately reaching over to the untouched button. Once the door had opened, he stormed inside.

"Anakin!" Padme cried, the IVs not allowing her to stand. He stopped in front of her, snaking his arms around her waist to pull her close to him. "I don't know what happened, the last thing I remember is you telling me that I sounded like a sepratist."

"My Lord," Bail interrupted, "There is something both of you should know."

"Yes, Viceroy?" He asked, annoyed that his reunion with his long lost wife had been disturbed.

"Padme suffered head trauma before going into a two year coma. This caused acute memory loss, now she doesn't remember the accident or the days before it." Vader thought for a few seconds, coming to a decision quickly.

"That is behind us now." He glared at Bail, "We don't need to talk about that anymore. Right now I would like to get my wife out of here."


	3. Imperial Family

Sorry I've taken so long on this. I was out of town almost every week all summer and now I'm back to school. On top of an evil English teacher, supporting role in the fall play, upcoming choir performances, my ex who I still care about alot has started his six months in Iraq. I need to do this to keep my mind off of the last bit. I'm gonna start you off with a trailor I made for this. You need to use your imagination ; )

Dreaming of You Trailor

Across the Stars plays

Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala splash each other in a Nubian lake.

VO: Darth Vader

I thought you were lost to me forever,

Uninjured Vader wakes from a dream

VO cont:

That my dreams came from a guilty soul,

Fade in on Darth Vader and Bail Organa

VO cont: I was wrong.

Vader: Who's awake, Viceroy Organa?

VO: Padme

No you're not, Anakin was my husband. You're Darth Vader!

Padme Amidala wakes up in a hospital bed.

Padme and Vader embrace

Padme: Oh Ani I've missed you so much.

Text:

You lose what you cling to.

I'm also planning a sequel, it shouldn't be too far off, there are only a few more chapters to this one.

Chapter Two - Imperial Family

A few days later Darth Vader emerged from the towering white palace along with Padme and their daughter, Leia. Once onboard the shuttle that would take them to his ship, he spoke.

"I told you it would be a girl." Padme laughed, letting the toddler climb from her lap onto the floor.

"You were right. Maybe I'll get my sandy-haired son one day."

"I'll be happy to oblige." He captured her mouth in a passionate kiss that was soon interupted by little hands tugging on his dark tunic.

"Daddy!" Bail and Breha had told them that she had never called them mommy or daddy, but upon meeting Vader and Padme had taken to them more than she had to her adoptive parents.

"She's taken after you, she knows who her parents are." She said with a smile on her face, watching her husband take the little girl in his arms.

"And she looks like you. We're together again, this time there are no Jedi to keep us apart." Padme's jaw dropped.

"What happened to the Jedi?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"They tried to overthrow the Chancellor and take control of the Senate, the Republic. I remained loyal and was spared when the Jedi were eliminated."

"And Obi-Wan?"

"He tried to kill us, he is the reason you don't remember those last days. I would've killed him myself but he ran like the coward he was. I can only assume that he is dead, if not, he will be soon. The Emperor's troops are all over the galaxy searching for any remaining Jedi scum." Padme looked down at his lap where their daughter sat looking up at her. As strange as it sounded, she had no reason to doubt her husband's story. She was glad that there was no one to interfer with their happiness now, but part of her couldn't help but wonder if he had all his facts straight. Obi-wan had been their friend, had he really tried to kill them and their unborn daughter? It didn't feel right. Maybe one day she would know for sure.

The next day they boarded the shuttle once more. Once outside the confines of the ship she could see her home planet spread beneath them.

"I thought you would like to see your family." He said, placing an arm around her shoulders, while holding Leia in his other arm.

"You thought right." They sat playing with Leia while entering the planet's atmosphere, once landed Padme could hardly wait to set foot on Naboo.

"Mommy!" Leia said in her father's arms, reaching out for Padme who happily took her. "Pretty." She said, placing her tiny hand on her mother's face.

"That's right Leia." Vader said, leading the way off the shuttle, "Mommy's very pretty." From the outskirts of Theed they headed to the Naberrie home. The moment they turned onto the stone walkway leading to her childhood home, they could hear the voices of her young nieces.

"Ryoo, Pooja! It's time for lunch!" The couple knew the voice belonged to her elder sister, Sola. Darth Vader entered the courtyard first. Sola looked him over from her place at the top of the steps. "What are you doing here?" She asked nervously. He didn't answer, her long lost baby sister came to stand beside him.

"Hello, Sola." Padme said, passing Leia off to Vader and rushing up the stairs.

"We thought you were dead!" Sola cried as the two embraced. Ryoo and Pooja ran from around the far corner, seeing Vader first.

"Ani!" They said together, rushing to him. After hugging his legs they looked up to see Padme.

"Aunt Padme!" Ryoo exclaimed, a smile on her face. Ryoo, Pooja, Sola, Padme, Vader and Leia went into the house to see Ruwee and Jobal.

That night after a tearful reunion and a feast, Padme and Vader retired to her untouched room. While Leia slept in the middle of the bed and Padme sat at her vanity Vader walked down the hallway and looked out the living room window.

"She doesn't know who you are, does she?" It was Ruwee, "She doesn't know that you've become a Sith."

"No, she doesn't. And she won't." He answered, still looking straight ahead at the yard.

"You can't lie to her." Vader turned to face him.

"Do you think I like lying to her? It would kill her to know what I am, what I have done. She doesn't remember, but she was ready to leave me when the Jedi told her that I had turned."

"One day she will remember." Without another word, Ruwee turned and walked away. After he heard the master bedroom door shut, he started back upstairs to his wife's room.

"There you are, I was wondering if you had gotten lost." She joked quietly as she brushed her hair.

"I wanted to see if the backyard was like I remembered it. I hadn't seen it in five years."

"Was it?"

"Almost." Soon after they went to bed, on either side of their sleeping toddler. Vader smiled as he drifted off to sleep, no one could take away his family. Soon, they would be the Imperial family, it wouldn't be long until he took his master's place as the Emperor and his beautiful angel became the Empress.

I hope that this wasn't too disappointing, and it was worth the almost four month wait. I'm not the kind of author who updates on a regular basis, but I am going to finish this one and its sequels eventually.


	4. The Truth

Wow, how long has it been, two months? I'm so sorry, I haven't gotten my laptop fixed yet but obviously it worked long enough for me to get this.

Chapter Three - The Truth

_"You're a good person, don't do this!" She heard herself say._

_"I'm doing this for you, to protect you." His eyes, they weren't her Anakin's eyes. The clear blue eyes of the man she married were gone; these eyes were tinted with yellow and red. _

_"I don't believe what I'm hearing. Obi-wan was right, you've changed."_

_"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't you turn against me!"_

_"Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!" _

_"Because of Obi-wan?"_

_"Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Stop. Stop now. Come back! I love you!"_

_"Liar!" He shouted, and she turned to see Obi-wan on the ramp of her ship._

_"No!"_

_"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" The world around them started to glow, the white light was blinding and she could only see Anakin, arm outstretched, fingers contracting and her breath stolen. "You will not take her from me!"_

"Padme," Anakin's voice woke her from her dreams. She looked up at him with deep confusion.

"Yes?" She looked towards her window, it was still dark outside.

"I have to go, but I'll be back in a few days." She nodded and sleep drew her in once more.

_"Padme, Padme you have to listen to me." That voice, it couldn't be could it?_

_"Qui-Gon?" The long deceased Jedi Master took hold of her shoulders, and looked at her with fear in his eyes._

_"You must leave this place before he returns, it's your only chance to save your children and the future of the Jedi."_

_"I can't leave, it would destroy Anakin."_

_"He is not the man you married, he has become the Sith Lord Darth Vader." Padme could feel tears streaming down her face._

_"Where do I go?" _

_"You know." He disappeared and all she could see in the distance was a little boy surrounded by sand and twin suns._

When she woke again it was still dark, her mind already made up she packed a few things and took the sleeping Leia in her arms. When she reached the door a lone figure startled her.

"Dad?" Ruwee came into the light shining in the tiny window, "You knew what he was, didn't you?"

"If you are going to leave then you can never contact us again. If you do he will find you, now go." Padme gave him a weak smile and opened the door.

"I love you all." He nodded as if to say 'we all love you' and watched her disappear into the night as quickly as she had come. From that moment, as far as this family was concerned, Padme Amidala and her child lay dead in her tomb and would only return in their dreams.

The End

I am going to start a sequel soon, if you read the 'trailer' you should know where Padme and Leia are going, and who is going to enter the story.


End file.
